


Draco

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: NaLu One ShotWhen Natsu finally realizes he's in love with Lucy, he's worried that she doesn't feel the same way.  But their resident matchmaker has an idea that will help the two love birds finally find what they are looking for.





	

Trudging in one morning he props his head on the bar top, lost in a few thoughts, ones that have been plaguing him for quite some time.  “Mira,” he asks the bar-maid and resident matchmaker, “how do you know if you love someone?”

Mira puts down her rag and walks over, “Why Natsu, what seems to be bothering you.”

“I don’t know…  Every time I’m around her my heart starts to beat faster, I get mad when I see her around other guys, I just want to protect her from any harm.”

“Sounds like love to me,” she goes back to wiping a glass, “so why don’t you just tell her how you feel?”

 _Exhale_ , “I’m afraid she just sees me as a friend and teammate.  I wish I knew how she felt about me...”

“And who is this girl?” the barmaid asks even though she’s pretty sure she knows the answer.

“I think you know who I’m talking about.”

She puts the glass down, “Ah, I figured you’d say her.  Alright, give me a few minutes to think of something.”

“Thanks Mira.”

 

A few hours later, the resident Celestial mage walks in, heading straight for the bar and puts her head down.  Mira sets her up with a milkshake, “Lucy, you look bored today.”

“I am and I don’t know where Natsu is,” looking over to the mission flyers, “maybe I should just go on an easy mission; I could use the money.”

The barmaid leans in with a smile, “You know what you need?”

“What?”

“A boyfriend,” the grin spreading across her face.

“Boyfriend!” Lucy waves her hands, “No that’s okay Mira, I, I’m fine, I have Natsu he keeps me company enough.”

“You know,” she leans back and moves some dirty dishes to the sink, “it doesn’t hurt to try dating,” turning back to the blonde, “come on there’s gotta be someone you have a crush on.  Just tell me and I’ll help you.”

Lucy blushes, “Well I do have a crush on a couple of guys….”

“And they are??”

 _Exhale_ , “Okay, I’ve had a crush on Natsu since I joined the guild but I don’t think he sees me in that way.  Then after the magic games when I met Sting well I’m attracted to him too.  He’s been flirting with me but I’ve hesitated because I still really care for Natsu.  So, I’m torn, I don’t know which way I should go…”

“I think I have an idea to help you figure that out.”  She grins, “I’ll set you up on dates and you can decide for yourself if you truly care for Natsu, or your heart is open to another.”

 _‘Guess it couldn’t hurt…’_   “Alright Mira, I’ll give it a shot.”

“Good!  Now come back in an hour dressed for a casual date.”

 

….. Earlier that day…..

Finding the slayer still at the bar, “Okay, Natsu, I have an idea I think could work.”

“Oh yeah,” his eyes perk up, “what’s that Mira?”

“If you could go on a date with Lucy without her realizing it’s you; then maybe you’ll finally find out her true feelings.”

He cocks his head to the side, “I don’t get it.”

“You are worried that she only _Sees_  you as just a friend.  If we disguise your appearance, you could find out what her heart is really longing for.”

“I guess I’ll try that…”

“Great!  Now I’ve got a temporary spell that will make you look a little different.  Come with me, you’ll also need to practice cause you can’t let on that you know her already, she’s gotta think you’re some new guy I’m setting her up with.”

 

….Back to the present….

“Mira, I’m back.”

“Lucy, come, come,” she ushers the girl over to one of the booths, “I have someone I’d like you to meet.  Lucy this is Tatsuo he’s a new member of Lamia Scale that I met recently.  Tatsuo, this is Lucy, she’s the Celestial Wizard I was telling you about.”

“Hi Tatsuo.”    _‘He’s kinda hot, though I somehow feel like I know him already... Jet black hair a little spiked, and when the light hits it I can see some purple in it and emerald green eyes!  That’s cool.  Nice body, nice abs, nice butt!  He seems sweet too.’_ Her hearts skips a beat.   _‘This is how I feel around Natsu, but this isn’t him, is this what they call love at first sight?’_

“Hi Lucy.”    _‘She looks beautiful in that outfit!’_ His heart quickens. 

Seeing them staring at each other Mira smiles, “Well I’ll leave you two to figure out your plans for the evening, have fun!”  and walks away.

“Here,” He hands her a bouquet of pink roses and gives her a big grin, “I got these for you.”  

Lucy’s eyes widen, “How’d you know I like pink?”    _‘and that grin looks like…’_

“Oh, just a lucky guess.”  He’s running his hand through his hair.  “So, Lucy I was thinking we could go out to dinner and afterwards take a walk in the park and star gaze.”

“That sounds wonderful, I love star gazing!”  One hand falls to her hip, “Are you sure Mira hasn’t given you pointers or something cause you seem to know me.”

“No, she just told me what you looked like, she said you were a sweet girl, and that you are a Celestial Wizard, that’s all.”

“Huh… Well, shall we get going then?”

Smiling at her, he holds out his arm out.  After she weaves hers through the crook of his, they head out of the guild.  Walking along the sidewalk she just can’t shake the feeling that she’s met him before.  “Tatsuo, so where are you from?”

 _‘Stay cool Natsu…’_    “Um, a small village called Izumizaki.”

“And how’d you end up with Lamia Scale?”

“Oh, I met them when they came through.  I’d always wanted to join a guild so when they offered I took a chance.”

“What kind of magic do you use?”

 _‘What’s with the 20 questions!’_    “Um, _‘shit I only know fire magic!’_  I use fire magic.”

“F-fire?”  she looks at him surprised but excited, “I know a Fire Dragon Slayer, and couple of others that use fire magic at Fairytail.”

“Really, maybe I could meet them some time...”

“Maybe, we’ll see.  Will you show me your magic?”

 _‘Thank God Romeo taught me this!’_   He creates a purple flame for her.

“That’s pretty!”

“I’m glad you like it,” He smiles.  “Well, looks like we’re here.”

As she looks up at the sign, Lucy is beyond shocked, “Eh, this is an expensive restaurant!”

But he just smiles as his heart leaps from her positive reaction, “Well I wanted to make a good first impression.”

 

The waiter seats them and takes their order.  As Lucy watches the young man fumble with his napkin, “So, Tatsuo, are you nervous?  I mean you seem a little bit...”

“Just a little,” sitting back in his chair, “I’ve never actually been on a date before.”

“Eh!”  Lucy leans forward and props her head up with both hands, “So, you’ve never had a girlfriend?”

“No, but maybe you could be my first?”

Blushing, “Um, well I’ve never had a boyfriend before either.”

“That’s surprising, a pretty girl like you.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”  Now his cheeks are heating up.

“Thanks.”  He lowers his gaze a little, embarrassed by the compliment.  “Um, I know it seems weird to ask but is there no one that you like right now?”

“To be honest I do, but I think he only sees me as a friend.”  She replies with sadness in her voice.

“Who is he?”

“The fire dragon slayer I told you about.”  She shrugs and sits back against her chair, “But like I said, he’s never shown any of that kind of affection towards me, so that’s probably why Mira decided to set me up on dates.”

 _‘She likes me!’_  “Maybe, he’s too scared to admit how he feels about you.”

“Natsu, scared!”  she laughs, “No, he’s usually so confident.  I don’t know.”  And waves her hand.  “Anyways what about you, no one you have a crush on?”

“Well, yes but I guess I’m in the same boat as you, I think she only sees me as a friend…”

 

Their food is brought out and the conversation turns more to conventional topics.  After dessert, Tatsuo pays for the meal and they walk in the direction of South Gate Park.  “You know, you seem to know this town well considering you’re not from here.”

“Oh, I um, didn’t want to get lost so I made sure I knew where I wanted to take you on this date and how to get there.”  She kinda looks at him suspiciously but shrugs it off. 

 

As they reach the park the sun is setting and the horizon is creating an amber glow.  Natsu smiles at the image standing beside him, “Your hair looks like fire right now in this light Luce.”

“Really, wait why’d you call me Luce?  Only Natsu calls me that.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“No, no I’m sorry it’s okay, but just call me Lucy please.”

“Sure…” changing the subject, “how about we sit over there and wait for the stars to come out,” he points to a grassy hill, perfect for gazing at the sky.

She pouts, “But I don’t want to get my dress dirty.”

He laughs, “Come on.”  Tugging her arm, he plops down and pulls her onto his lap.  “See you won’t get dirty.”  Lucy blushes as he puts his arms around her waist.  “I’m sorry is this making you uncomfortable?”

She shakes her head _‘no’_ ,  “It’s strange but I feel very at ease around you.”

“Me too…”

 

As the stars start to reveal themselves Lucy sinks further into his arms making him grin.  He was being so quiet, so thoughtful…   She couldn’t put a finger on it but being here with Tatsuo was really nice and relaxing to be around.  Maybe it was just the mood, maybe doing something she enjoyed like being under the stars she loved was the reason…     

“So, tell me about the different stars.  Do you have a favorite?”

Coming back to the moment, Lucy starts pointing out the different constellations to him that they can see even adding a little bit of their myths and legends to explain how they were named.  “Most of the constellations are named based on the shape they have and a legend that it might fit to.  Like that one for instance,” she points to the constellation of Canis Major, “It looks kind of like a dog so that’s why they named it that; it’s supposed to be Orion’s loyal companion following him through the sky.”  She turns her head up to see Natsu’s reaction and when she sees him smiling, she continues.  “But my favorite is that one,” she now points in the opposite direction, “it’s called Draco.”

He smiles down at her and squeezes her waist a little, “That stands for Dragon, right?”

“Yeah!” her eyes twinkling and happy he knew something about it.  “It’s supposed to be based on a mythical dragon that guarded a sacred apple tree in the Garden of Hesperides, but I like it because of what it reminds me of.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

“Well shortly after I ran away from home I was in Hargeon Port city.  I had met Natsu earlier in the day and he had told me about his father Igneel who’s a dragon.  Later that night I was kidnapped and held hostage on a boat by slave traders and as I looked out of one of the port holes it was the one constellation I could see; how ironic after just meeting the son of a dragon.  Anyways, just as I thought I was done for Natsu rescued me and brought me to Fairytail and my life has been nothing but an adventure ever since.”

“That’s a really special story Lucy, I’m starting to understand why you are so fond of that dragon slayer.  Maybe you two were meant to be together?”

“Maybe…”  Lucy sighs, “I sometimes feel that way too.”  Sensing her growing despair, he hugs her tighter not knowing how else to comfort her.  She sighs again, but leans her head back against his shoulder and puts her hands over his.  His warmth is very soothing to her and she almost wishes it wouldn’t go away _.   ‘But why do I also feel like I’m cheating on Natsu?’   ‘How are you cheating if he’s not even your boyfriend?’  ‘I don’t know!  It’s just a little strange to be feeling the same emotions with Tatsuo that I feel around Natsu…’_      

“Tell me where you live Lucy.”

“Huh?”  she tenses slightly, “Why do you want to know?”

“So, I know where to pick you up tomorrow for lunch.”

“You assume I would agree to go?”

“Of course!  We’re enjoying each other’s company are we not?”

“Yes, yes, we are, aren’t we?  Alright, I’ll go on another date with you but I’ll meet you at the guild hall.”

“Okay, I’ll swing by around 11am.”

“That works for me.”

“I don’t mind at least getting a friend out of all of this.”

“Thanks, Tatsuo that means a lot to me that you’re not pushy, this other guy Sting who has a crush on me flirts a lot.  Sometimes it’s okay but other times it gets really irritating.”

 _‘Friggin Sting!  He’s lucky I didn’t catch him flirting with my girl!’_   Natsu bites his tongue to keep his emotions in check.  “Look, I hope this doesn’t sound like I’m prying but I think I should help you figure out if you really want that Natsu guy or not.”

“Oh geez, you’re starting to sound like Mira!”  she laughs.

“No, no I didn’t mean it like that!  It’s just maybe talking things out will help you decide what you want to do.  _‘Hopefully it’s me…’_   Like, what is it that attracts you to him?”

“Hmm, well he makes me feel special, he’s always there to comfort me when I need it, not to mention he’s saved my life more times than I can count.  Even his immaturity is kinda cute, keeps things lively.  His hair is also my favorite color, that’s a plus.”

“And how does he make you feel when you’re around him, does your heart beat faster?”

“Yeah it does, I’m surprised he doesn’t hear it considering he does have more advanced hearing.”  _‘I do hear it, just didn’t realize what it meant’_   “I start to get flushed, my body temp goes up a little.  But I try really hard not to let it show.”

“Well it sure sounds like your hearts already made a decision.”

“You know what, I have.  I’m going to tell Mira, no more dates for me, I’m going to wait for Natsu.”

“And if you ever give up waiting, you can give me a call.”

Laughing, “Whatever you want Tatsuo.”

 

After about an hour more of relaxing and talking Lucy starts to doze off in his arms.  Waiting until he knows she is completely asleep, he picks her up and carries her home tucking her under the covers.  Sitting down next to her on the edge, he watches her sleep,   _Sigh,_ _‘She’s so beautiful…  Why’d I take so long to realize how I felt about her….  I should just tell her everything,’_   as his fingers start to play with her hair.  It causes her to smile in her sleep.  “Natsu, that feels nice,” she mumbles.  A grin creeps onto his face…

Brushing a few more stray strands of her hair off her face causes her to wake up.  “Tatsuo?  How’d I get home?  Why are you on my bed!”

“You fell asleep at the park so I brought you home.”

“But how’d you know where I live??”  She sits up now.

“I have a confession to make Luce.”

“I told you not to call me…”  He turns the spell off and transforms back to his normal appearance.  “Natsu!!”  she shrieks ready to kick him off and out of her apartment, “It was you all this time?!”

“I’m sorry, please Luce don’t be mad.  I wanted to find out if you had a crush on anyone and I was scared it wasn’t going to be me so Mira found this spell to alter my appearance and helped me set up the date with you.” 

Lucy stops and stares at him, “Y-you were afraid it _Wasn’t_ going to be you?”

“I was too afraid to tell you,” he looks down and starts fidgeting with his fingers, “I thought you only saw me as a friend.  Luce every time I’m around you my heart starts to race.  I get so jealous when other guys flirt with you, I just….”

Her eyes widen, “Natsu...” she whispers

Still stammering, “…And I have heard your heart racing when you’re near but I guess I never realized what it meant or I just didn’t want to get my hopes up.   All I know is I fell in love with you that night in Hargeon...”

“Natsu!”  Lucy grabs his face and he stops talking as she pulls him to hers and kisses him deeply, “I’m in love with you too.”


End file.
